


Algo Especial

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanish Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Roy tells Danny he likes it when he speaks Spanish and Danny decides to learn a thing or two to tease him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this for forever and last night I finally did, and it turned out way more cute than I had planned, I wish it had more Spanish too but my knowledge on it is more limited than I thought. Translations are at the end, lemme know if you enjoyed! Also, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babirdrgs) xx

“Okay mom, te amo.” Danny said on his phone. “Bye.”

Roy was looking at him from a distance as Danny walked around on the house while talking with his mom on the phone and Roy sat at the couch with his laptop. Danny ended the call and then walked back to Roy.

“What did you said?” Roy asked as Danny sat by his side.

“What? What do you mean?” Danny was confused.

“To your mom, you said something in Spanish, right?” Roy explained.

“Yeah, I said that I love her.” Danny answered and snuggled closer to Roy, resting his face on his shoulder.

“I like it when you talk Spanish,” Roy confessed with a smile. “It’s kinda hot.”

“You do, amor?” Danny teased Roy by whispering and then placing a kiss on his neck. Roy had goosebumps and felt unable to say a thing, so he just nodded in agreement. “Good to know.”

They then spend the last few hours together, they had made it work with both of their schedules to spend at least one weekend together every month, and now the time was running. Danny glued himself to Roy, feeling his perfume, body and touch as much as he could to survive the next weeks without his boyfriend. He gave Roy endless peck on the lips at the airport, his arms didn’t want to be anywhere else but around Roy’s neck.

“Te amo.” Danny said with one last kiss and then saw the smile on Roy’s face.

“I love you too.” Roy said and Danny reluctantly stepped away from Roy’s embrace. He grabbed his backpack and walked into the departure lounge, waving at Roy and seeing him as much as he could.

Roy’s flight would be at night, and as he drove back home, he felt both happy and sad. He loved Danny and those times with him were precious, he really put effort into their relationship and it paid off, they had been together for more than a year now, but saying goodbye to Danny always hurt, even when they were just friends. His phone buzzed on the passenger seat, bringing his distracted self back to Earth. He smiled when he saw the name on the screen.

**Text from Danny:**  
I’m already missing you, cariño

He had no clue what the word meant but it would probably be something cute, but knowing Danny well enough, it could also mean something dirty. He was okay with both of them.

**Text from Roy:**  
I miss you too babe :(

The truth is that Danny never really cared enough to learn Spanish. He grew up with his family talking the language and he knew the meaning of a few words but that was it. He never felt like he needed because they all speak English too, so the words he knew were useless in a proper conversation. Actually he couldn’t even say a phrase in Spanish with more than three words.

But while he was away, he decided to give it a shot, he would do that to impress Roy. And he would learn useful things, not just throwing them on a translator website to tweet it. As he learnt, he tried to use the new words in conversations with Roy over calls or text.

**Text from Danny:**  
Buenos días, mi vida

Roy really wasn’t the mellow type, but he thought it was the cutest thing to wake up with a text from Danny. He had this kind of effect on him, his soft side always shows more when Danny is involved and he stopped trying to hold it back after a while. It was okay to be cheesy, it was okay to express his feelings, Danny deserved to be adored.

**Text from Danny:**  
Solo puedo pensar en ti

He blushed even though Danny wasn’t even there. He was getting ready for a show, which he loved doing, but in the back of his mind he was also counting the days to see Danny again.

**Text from Roy:**  
Okay, now you have to translate it to me. I only know two words in Spanish which are puta sucia.

**Text from Danny:**  
And I’m both of them. I can only think about you.

**Text from Roy:**  
So you are a dirty whore? One week and a half to see your pretty face again ❤

**Text from Danny:**  
Duh, have you forgot who you’re dating? I miss you so much.

**Text from Danny:**  
Me hacen falta tus besos, which means I miss your kisses

**Text from Roy:**  
You’re not making it easy

**Text from Danny:**  
That was never my plan ;)

When Danny did his last show, he couldn’t deny he was a little too happy, because now the wait was over and he could come back to the arms of his boyfriend. He was bouncy for the rest of the night, excitement barely let him sleep.

The flight was long but he felt restless as he arrived. He took a taxi to Roy’s home, he knew he wouldn’t be there but he needed to be at least be surrounded by his things. While he waited for Roy’s flight to arrive, he took a shower and felt himself relaxing by the minute. He went to the grocery store nearby and opened up the whole house, the smell of the closed house for so long went away as the wind came in. He finally settled down on the couch as he had done anything he could think of, now he could only wait. Danny grabbed a cushion that felt like it had Roy’s scent, and without noticing, he fell asleep.

Roy opened up the door of the dark and silent house, he thought Danny would be there. He turned the lights on and saw Danny curled up on the couch, his heart melted. He carefully placed his bags near the door and closed it, then walked closer. He kneeled beside Danny and looked at him in silence for a moment, his beautiful features looked so soft and relaxed.

He manages to look good even while sleeping, Roy thought to himself and smiled. He extended his hand and caressed Danny’s cheek with his thumb, Danny didn’t even move. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead, and Danny blinked, waking up slowly. “Hi babe.”

“Hi,” Danny said, turning around properly on the couch to face Roy, who was smiling at him. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“That’s okay.” Roy reassured him in a soft voice as Danny’s eyes focused on him, his confused face was just as adorable as any other faces he had. He leaned closer and kissed Danny softly on the lips, he really missed doing that.

Danny kissed him back just as soft, feeling those lips against his again made him realized how bad he missed Roy in general, and now he was right in front of him again. He was his again, there wasn’t hundreds of miles keeping them apart anymore. He parted his lips and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck, bringing him closer.

Roy laid over Danny, his lips tasting his like he needed it to live just as much as water, and his hands grabbed the body underneath him. He soon found a way to touch the smooth and warm skin of his lover. Danny wrapped his legs around Roy’s waist, he had no intention of letting he go anywhere but this couch, he was a koala and Roy was his favorite tree.

The kiss got heated pretty fast as they both missed each other and wanted to compensate for the lost time. It also didn’t help that Danny dragged his nails through Roy’s neck and bite his bottom lip, even his heavy breathing was a turn on.

“Te deseo, corazón.” Danny tried to say breathlessly between their kiss.

Again, Roy had honestly no idea what it meant, but by the look on Danny’s face he could guess. Danny speaking Spanish in his normal self was already sexy as fuck, and now, panting, made it even hotter and it felt like fire went through his body. Danny didn’t let him think for too much more as his hands acted fast and pulled up Roy’s shirt, he leaned in again and claimed his lips, eager.

Danny touched Roy’s exposed skin softly at first, running his fingertips through the body he could draw with closed eyes, then he grabbed it possessively, desire had filled his veins. Roy kissed Danny with such intensity and need that it felt like he made him light headed but was also the air he was breathing. The psychical attraction and lust between them was always so hard to deny or hide, Roy always had him breathless and submissive.

Roy broke the kiss and Danny whined at the loss of contact, his hands automatically reached for Roy’s body, to bring him closer again, but Roy held and pulled them over Danny’s head, a smile instantly crossed his face.

“So kinky.” Roy grinned and pulled Danny’s shirt up, taking it off, he then stood up for a moment and took both his and Danny’s pants and underwear.

He placed himself between Danny’s legs that once again wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and they felt their skins touch. The heat from a body reached the other and the room felt too hot, there was an urgency on it. Roy’s hand found its way to Danny’s hair and he pulled it, Danny leaned his head back with the dirtiest look Roy ever saw on his face, his eyes rolling and biting his bottom lip. He lowered his face and placed a few kisses on Danny’s jaw line, he then kissed the sensitive skin of Danny’s neck and gave it all sorts of kisses, bites and licks, making Danny moan and curse under his breath.

Danny lifted his hips, desperate for more contact, and gasped as their cocks slide against the other. Roy was not going easy on him, he knew Danny would have one too many bruises on his body the next day, but it wasn’t like he was going anywhere far so it didn’t matter, right now he would savour every piece of him. He bite and sucked lightly at Danny’s nipple, making the other curl his toes in pleasure, Roy bite Danny’s stomach as his hands went underneath his body and grabbed his ass, squeezing it.

His finger then found its way into Danny’s asshole, teasing it with circles as his lips placed kisses over Danny’s cock length. Roy took it on his mouth and Danny arched his back, he was going insane and every little touch made him harder. Roy inserted one finger inside Danny and worked on it, putting it in and out as he did a similar movement with his head, sucking Danny’s dick when it was fully inside his mouth.

“Por favor.” Danny cried, the double stimulation was too much, in a good way. He loved when Roy teased him but he was about to come and he wanted it to be with Roy inside him.

Roy smiled an evil smile that Danny didn’t see, he loved seeing him so vulnerable like that, depending on him. He placed a kiss on Danny’s thigh as he inserted another finger, getting Danny ready for him, and licked the precum that leaked from Danny on his hip. He worked on opening him up and his erection was painful, Danny had his eyes shut and a lot of expressions crossed his face, changing with whatever Roy did to him.

He took out the fingers slowly and Danny hated the empty feeling. It didn’t last longer as Roy lined himself and entered Danny carefully, one inch at time until he was fully in. Danny opened his eyes and Roy was staring back, over him, the familiar eyes he loved so much were in his favorite shade of dark, hooded. He then looked at the lips an inch apart from him and took them, he wrapped his arms around Roy and kissed him softly as he started to move.

Their moans broke the kiss as Roy moved inside of Danny, now it was just lips touching and breathing into the other, their bodies panting together. Danny missed how Roy made him feel, the power he had over him, and Roy missed the feeling of being complete, which only happened when Danny was around. Their desperates touches were the way they were using to tell the other how much he missed him, and much they loved them, all the words they couldn’t speak right now, so they let the body do the talking.

“Eres mi todo.” Danny whispered in Roy’s ear and heard his lament. He grabbed Roy’s face with both hands and kissed him, the kiss was so tender, it was such a contrast with their actions.

Roy felt loved, he felt it every time Danny looked or touched him in any way. And he felt wanted, as Danny’s body seemed to need him badly, always so responsive to his touches. He felt it in his stomach what Danny caused on him, the last thing he saw was his favorite pair of green eyes before he came, his body went rigid for a second.

Danny came as soon as he felt Roy’s load shot inside him, his cock finally had the relief it was aching for, and for a minute all they did was pant. Roy was still inside him and Danny could feel it twitch, he placed a kiss on Roy’s neck as his breath went back to normal and Roy carefully pulled out of Danny.

He wrapped his arms around Danny’s naked body and held tight against his, leaving a trail of kisses that didn’t go nowhere, he just wanted to kiss the man he loved and let him feel that.

Danny had a hand on Roy’s hair, caressing it as they laid on the couch in silence, happy to be in each other’s arms.

“Tu eres mi pedacito de cielo.” Danny said after a while.

Roy looked up to face him, unaware of what it meant and yet smiling. “It is a good thing?”

Danny laughed because Roy looked ridiculously cute. “Yes, you’re my little piece of heaven.”

“Well, that’s odd,” Roy brought his face closer to Danny’s, their lips brushed as he spoke. “Because you’re mi pedacito de cielo too.”

If it was a whose smile was bigger contest, this would easily be a tie. Danny smiled and then kissed Roy again for the millionth time in the last hour, and he was sure that there would be millions more to come. As they kissed, Roy wondered how all the love he felt for Danny could fit his body, because it felt bigger than everything he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo Especial - Something Especial  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Amor - Love  
> Cariño - Baby  
> Buenos días, mi vida - Good morning, my life  
> Solo puedo pensar en ti - I can only think about you  
> Puta sucia - Dirty whore  
> Me hacen falta tus besos - I miss your kisses  
> Te deseo, corazón - I want you, baby  
> Por favor - Please  
> Eres mi todo - You’re my everything  
> Tu eres mi pedacito de cielo - You’re my little piece of heaven


End file.
